


Caught on Camera

by melanieanne



Series: Tales of Blood & Lust : DBD Killer x F.Reader Smut [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of kinky shit, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Self-Insert, Smut, Stalking, Voyeurism, kinda fluff-ish sometimes, lip biting, talkative partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanieanne/pseuds/melanieanne
Summary: After you and Doc had some fun at the Strode house, it would seem that Ghostface has learned about you and he’s VERY interested. 2nd person POV – Ghostface x Female Reader, mentions of Doctor x Female Reader
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/ Female Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Series: Tales of Blood & Lust : DBD Killer x F.Reader Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170491
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Caught on Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Tags (mostly in order of occurrence): Smut, a lot of kinky shit, stalking, breast play, blackmail, dubious consent, dry humping, brief finger sucking, handjob, bondage, blowjob, hair-pulling, masturbation, dom/sub, loud sex, Voyeurism, lip biting, mutual masturbation, dirty talk, talkative partner, praise kink, kinda fluff-ish sometimes
> 
> I just really like the idea of Ghostface being a sassy, talkative, and attentive lover idk. My first non-Doctor x Reader fic, once again created out of my failure to work on my main Doc x Reader story lmao

You find yourself in the courtyard of Midwich elementary school. Odd, you don’t recall being ready for a trial. Shrugging, you walk inside. An exit gate in front of you, two hallways down either side. As you glance around, something feels…off. Head whips backwards…. you swear you heard something, or _someone_. Heart racing, you take one more step before feeling a sudden arm wrapping around your neck, and a hand on your hip. It causes you to freeze. The voice from under the mask behind you speaks gleefully.  
  
“Well, well, hello there, cutie.”  
  
“Oh, h-hi Danny…”  
  
The hand on your hip slides up you side, to grope your chest. “You’re even more attractive up close,” He giggles as one hand bounces and squeezes your breasts over your clothes. “Those pictures I got through the windows last night really don’t do you justice.”  
  
“You saw that, huh?”  
  
“Everything, babe.” He gives a laughing scoff as he seems to be smiling. “Figured I’d check you out for myself. Herman ain’t easy to please, so if you got _him_ shaking _and_ he wants to keep you a secret…this’ll be a good time.”  
  
“Is that why you brought me here?”  
  
“Sure is, sweetheart.” He chuckles. Danny wasn’t one of the killers that was on your radar—maybe it's the whole ‘mask’ thing—but if he’s here and willing, may as well make the most of it. “Now walk.” Behind the lockers and reception desk of the school are some brown leather couches, around a large coffee table. As you stand in front of one of the sofas, his grip releases. The leather of his cloak squeaks as he sits. Masked face staring up at you, he gestures towards his lap. “Go on, babe. All you!” You glance down. This isn't exactly how you saw today going. Not a bad thing necessarily, just...unexpected. Unlike at Haddonfield with Carter, you weren't prepared to have to 'perform' today. "You nervous?" He asks before you give a small nod. "I can tell you're tense. It's alright, take a deep breath. I'll even do it with you, okay?" You both get a relaxing breath in, then slowly out. "Just loosen up and have fun with it!" You can hear him smiling under the mask.

You nod and straddle him on the couch cushions. You can feel his gaze through his mask, watching intently. Rocking your hips back and forth across his crotch, you cross your arms above your head, hands on the back of your neck. His hand brushes you chin, bringing you to look right at him. Feeling his growing bulge under you, you give a light moan. Hands on his shoulders, you brush yourself against him harder, swinging your hips closer to his center. His hands grab your hips as you move.  
Feeling his solid cock under his cloak and boxers makes your face heat up. "Like it?" He laughs and brushes his fingers over your lips. "It'll be _all_ yours, don't you worry." Using your mouth to bring them closer, you lightly suck on his fingertips, batting your eyes as you look towards him. His cock twitches under you. "Oh! God, that's hot." He moans. "What a little tease you are."  
  
He takes a cinch strap out of the pocket of his coat. Grabbing your hands and moving them behind your back, he tightens it around your wrists. He helps you get on your knees in front of him. Unzipping his coat, he slides his black boxers down, throbbing cock springing up. It actually brushes the side of your face, heat radiating from him. Your tongue flicks the tip, swirling it gently. His shudder cuts through the air above you, dissolving into a moan as your mouth moves up towards the base. Tongue moving counterclockwise as your lips lightly form a seal, he groans. "Ngh, just like that, babe...good..." _He must’ve heard Carter praising me yesterday…how else would he know...?_ Your head bobs forward, back—each movement accompanied by a moan from both of you. This is about the time you’d use your hands and mouth together, but he has you tied back. Danny definitely knew what he was doing with that, he had to.  
  
As he leans his head back to rest on the couch, you see him biting his lip under the mask. “All of it,” You hear him shudder in anticipation. Jaw relaxing, you push your head forward, the tip of his cock reaching the back of your throat. “Yes…g _ood_ girl…” He purrs. “Just like that, ugh….”

You feel his hand grab your hair into a ponytail and pull your head back, guiding your mouth movement along his cock. His fist tightens as he moves you a little faster, back arching towards you as a pleasured sigh escapes his lips. You gag a few times as he gets a little deeper down your throat. Eyelids flutter as you feel his precum on your tongue.  
  
His compliments, his heat, his passion, his smile, the taste of him—it’s driving you crazy. You’re absolutely dripping now, desperate for touch. Wrists shifting in the cinch straps, hips bucking, you give a whiny, needy moan. You see his grin under his mask as he pulls your head back, forcing you to look up at him.  
  
“What wrong, babe? Feeling a little…wet?”  
  
“Mhhm,” He gives a small sigh as he pulls his dick away from your lips. Reaching behind you, the straps loosen, and you wiggle your freed hands.  
  
“I’m not a monster. Besides, as much as I love _everything_ about what you’re doing, I need a _little_ more than a pretty mouth to get off.” His hand starts pumping the base of his shaft. “Why don’t you just sit up here and give me a show while you work yourself out?” As you stand, you drop your pants, plopping to the sofa. Bringing one leg up over the back of the couch, you splay yourself towards Danny, who’s sitting on the opposite side, letting one leg hang off the edge. You pet the outer edges of your pussy before getting two fingers inside. “Yeah, there you go,” You breathe a relieved sigh, eyes fluttering as you lean your head back—fingers working methodically. Danny notices your pleasured smile. “Isn’t that better? That’s a good girl,” His hand grips tighter as he strokes the length of his shaft, flicking the tip with his thumb. The slicking sound of dripping precum along with his flattery makes your whole body shudder.“Be nice and loud for me,”  
  
“Mmm, Danny…” You moan. His body trembles, breath hitching in his throat as you utter his name. Fingers reach in deep, curling in an inward motion. Pushing your hips towards your hand, you bite your lip lightly. Another cry breaches your lips and cuts through the air. As your fingers move, your mind wanders to the Doctor, his eyes, his grin—when he was fingering you the other night. The way he knew just where to hit. Trying to find that spot on your own, enjoying the journey. Danny’s voice pulls you out of your thoughts.  
  
“Three fingers, babe.” You oblige and get another finger deep inside of you, making sure to sigh and gasp so he can hear you. “Good,” He purrs, the pace of his fist picking up. Hand still working his cock, he shifts over on the couch a little closer to you. His free hand reaches for your hair, brushing it lightly—nuzzling your head into his hand as he does.  
  
Admittedly, before this encounter, you hadn’t thought that Danny would be your type. The sex with Herman was absolutely incredible, but there’s something about the masked man that clicks with you. His firm, yet gentle voice as he says just the right things, seeing his grin underneath the Ghostface mask gives you shivers—you’re surprised that you’re so compatible with him. “Feeling good over there?”  
  
“So good,” You give a breathy moan.  
  
“Keep the fingers going, but use your other hand for your clit,”  
  
You’ve never really done the two-handed method, but no reason to not give it a try. Two fingers from your left hand circle your clit as your right hand keeps reaching for your g-spot and you begin panting heavily, hips bucking towards your hands. Your face flushes as your eyes are met with _him_. The mask came off while you were looking away. His dark hair and pale face are slicked with sweat, leaning back on the couch.  
  
“God that’s hot,” Danny cries, eyes fluttering open to lock with yours. His hand now feverishly pumping his cock from base to tip. "You are just...perfect...nngh, keep going babe. Work that clit..."  
You flatten the tips of your fingers and press yourself into them as you feel yourself getting closer. Fingers move faster, muscles flex tighter, making it even more incredible.  
"Say my name," He begs, entire body beginning to tremble.  
"Danny," You purr loudly. "Ooh, Danny..."  
Hearing him mutter your name in response under his breath sends you over the edge. Throwing your head back, you quiver and cum. His breath hitching in his throat, the hot white fluid spurts out—down his cock, a little on his thigh—followed by a groaning sigh. Leaning his head back on the couch, he stares at the ceiling, huffing.  
"Wow..." He smiles as he looks over at you. "You're absolutely wonderful. I see why Carter is so into you, you’re a lot of fun." He chuckles. Tucking himself back into his boxers, he zips up his cloak. "If you’re not too busy with him, feel free to give me a ring. I didn’t wanna scare you away during our first time....so next time we should be a little…wilder.” He tucks the cinch straps into his cloak, places his mask back over his grinning face and stands. He gives you a small nod before he disappears into the shadows of the school.  
  
You might just have to take him up on his offer sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, consider supporting me/commissioning me: https://ko-fi.com/melanieanne


End file.
